superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cosmic Boy
Cosmic Boy was a superhero from the planet Braal that was a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes. He had the ability to manipulated magnetism, allowing him to control various metallic elements. History Earth-One History not yet written. Powers and Abilities Super Powers *'Braalian Physiology': Cosmic Boy was a Braalian who had the natural ability to lift and manipulate metal. Cosmic Boy could produce a number of effects. **'Magnetic Manipulation': He could manipulate, repel or attract metal objects of varying sizes. Naturally, the more metal there is in an object, the easier it was for him to affect it magnetically. His super-magnetism had only a slight effect on the metallic particles of smog. He was able to juggle smaller metal objects. Cosmic Boy has pulled large iron meteors and satellites down from space with minimal effort, as well. He can use his magnetic power on rocks that contain iron ore. He once exerted "every bit" of his power to draw thousands of iron chunks upward into space. **'Magnetic Shield': Cosmic Boy could protect himself from physical harm, can stretch his fields to protect a large group, and can suspend persons or objects in the air. **'Magnetic Flight': Cosmic Boy could suspend himself in flight by riding a planet's magnetic field. **'Electromagnetic Sight': By concentrating, Cosmic Boy could perceive the world around himself solely as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. He could perceive the natural magnetic auras surrounding living beings, as well. **'Magnetic Pulse': Cosmic Boy could focus his magnetic energy into powerful concussive blasts. He could also overload or short-circuit electrical systems. **'Energy Absorption': Cosmic Boy had been shown absorbing some forms of energy through his magnetic force fields to temporarily boost his own strengths. Early in his career with the Legion, he absorbed Lightning Lad's lightning blast. **'Geomagnetic Link': Cosmic Boy was tied very closely to Earth's or what ever planet he was on EM Field. As it was effected, so was he. He knew instinctively all that happened to it. Abilities *'Leadership': Cosmic Boy was a charismatic and effective leader, as seen during his successful tenure as the Legion's first leader. *'Charisma' Weaknesses *'Non-Magnetic Materials': Cosmic Boy's power couldn't affect non-magnetic metals, such as aluminum and gold, or organic substances like wood. *'Distance Limitation': Distance affected the limit his magnetic control had over an object, as did the amount of metal in or on that object. For example, he once caught a falling worker who was only a couple of dozen feet away. But considering that Cosmic Boy had to catch the man by focusing his power on the small amount of metal in the man's tools and belt-buckle, "straining every fiber of his being" in the process, he thought the man was "pretty far" away. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Legion Flight Ring' Notes *'Cosmic Boy' first appeared in Adventure Comics # 247 (April 1958).For more information about that DC comic book, click here. References External Links *Cosmic Boy at the DC Database *Cosmic Boy at Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Superman supporting characters Category:Superheroes Category:Aliens